Someday
by SSJ-Princess23
Summary: did this the best i could with the song SOMEDAY by nickleback. Pan and Trunks lose their baby in a car crash and this is how they dealt w it...plz r&r and be nice


How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
try to turn the tables.  
  
I wish you would unclench your fists,  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
lately theres been to much of this  
  
but don't think its too late  
  
She was packing. Packing to leave. Too many memories she couldn't take. This house was dead as she packed, a dead silence as I watched. What could I do? She was suffering. I wouldn't make her suffer more. I love her. But I didn't want her to leave. As I watched her pack, I saw my whole life about to walk out the door.  
  
But I remembered everything. We had fought because of it.  
  
Chorus:  
  
nothings wrong  
  
just as long  
  
as you know that someday I will  
  
someday  
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(you're the only one that knows that)  
  
someday  
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
"Pan." I said to her. "Pan, please don't leave."  
  
"Why should I stay Trunks? The baby's gone and we can't bring her back. We're fighting because of it and everything. I don't want you to suffer because of me. So I'm leaving."  
  
I grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to be alone. We can both get thru this."  
  
well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
we can end up saying  
  
things that we always needed to say  
  
so we can end up staying  
  
now the stories played out like this  
  
just like a paperback novel  
  
lets re-write an ending that fits  
  
instead of a hollywood horror  
  
I want to replay everything that happened. The crash. Everything that made her lose the baby. And stop it before it happened. But I can't. it was the biggest blow to us all. Pan suffered the most though. I held her in my arms. Wanting to shield her from anymore pain.  
  
"Trunks...."  
  
"Shhh. Pan no matter what happens, I want to be with you."  
  
She shook her head. "You couldn't understand Trunks. If I stay, I'll hurt you."  
  
"You wont hurt me Pan. Just stay. We'll be fine."  
  
But the truth was. We weren't fine.  
  
Chorus  
  
(you're the only one that knows that)  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
try to turn the tables.  
  
Now the stories played out like this  
  
just like a paperback novel  
  
lets re-write an ending that fits  
  
instead of a hollywood horror  
  
nothings wrong  
  
just as long  
  
I don't understand why I didn't see it then. I thought she'd be fine. But she was really hurting. So was I when we lost the baby, but I didn't think. I never think, and from me not thinking, I hurt her and myself. Maybe I should let her go. But then, we'd be suffering alone.  
  
"Stay Pan. I'll be better."  
  
"Trunks it was never you. It's me. I'm grieving so much over the loss that I've lost sight of us."  
  
"But I didn't think Pan! I thought we'd be fine. But we weren't! Please stay with me Pan."  
  
I held her for the longest time. I wasn't letting her go.  
  
Chorus  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(you're the only one that knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(you're the only one that knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
"Pan I know your wondering where we'll go from here. But where ever we do go, I want to be with you. Don't leave me."  
  
Pan stood silent. A silence I couldn't take. I had to know now.  
  
"Trunks. I keep hearing the cries of a baby in this house. One that never came. I can't stay here."  
  
"Where ever your going I'll come with you."  
  
She smiled into my eyes. A sad smile, but I was just happy that she smiled again. I took her hand and we both left. I just wanted to be with her. Someday everything will be fine, somehow we'll get thru this. But for now, we both needed to get away.  
  
Man, I haven't been around but, yeah. This probably sucked but I did my best one making it fit. Plllease be nice!! thanks. And don't forget to check out my other work here at fanfiction and at fictionpress!  
  
SSJ-Princess23 


End file.
